kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Original Worlds
"If people really have parallels from Original Worlds, what if those people went to those worlds? Would they be treated the same as their Originals? Be welcomed by friends and family alike? I wonder, if a person were to travel to their Original World, would they feel as though they always belonged in that world? Depending on how great their life is there, they might forget it isn’t their real home. Or perhaps it always has been their real home. What if our people and Originals are one in the same? That’s what I told him I wanted to find out." -Diary of Stanford Pines (src) The Original Worlds are a series of worlds that are said to have been created before the existence of the KND's universe. According to ancient legend, the entity that created the universe took inhabitants and features from those Original Worlds, bringing them all together as pieces to make the universe that currently exists. The gods do not know who created these worlds, and it is possible they existed before the First Dimension, which was the first universe created by Arceus. The Original Worlds exist very far away along the Dimensional Plain. The only machine that has ever been able to pierce far enough to reach them is the Multiverse Portal. However, the portal was only programmed to target certain worlds, based on Bill Cipher's plans, as those worlds house the Thirteen Darknesses. History Throughout the ages, via an unexplained phenomenon, inhabitants from the Original Worlds have been blown over into the main universe. Most of these people include the Thirteen Darknesses, whom Medusa would then encounter and recruit into her eventual grand plan. One of these people include Zeref the Black Cloud, who would gain fame as the dark wizard who created the Grand Inferius. Studies and Theorems There are some who have tried to research the idea of Original Worlds, and which inhabitants of this world have an original self in an Original World. A few factors worth noting are how some beings (humans, for instance) look different from one-another in terms of their physical shapes and traits. It can be assumed that any or all beings who share their respective "designs" with others, those people come from the same Original World. Known Worlds Each of the Original Worlds appears to be labeled by the specific region of said world in which the Multiverse Portal connects to. In other words, the dimensions' names may be that of a country or city in that world. Fiore Dimension "Fiore" (originally from Fairy Tail) is a world populated hugely by wizards, and the primary force in this world is magic. Denizens of this world appear to be element benders, but their "bending" is actually considered forms of magic, which they use with their body. Karakura Dimension "Karakura" (originally from Bleach) is a universe that consists of three sub-dimensions: the Living World, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. It is similar to the main universe's mortal, Spirit, and Underworlds. Hollows also thrive in this universe, and they are hunted by Soul Reapers. Marvel-199999 Marvel-199999 (originally from the Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a universe that is connected to its own multiverse system, best known for its superhero inhabitants. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (talked about) *Legend of the Seven Lights (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Let's Get Original **Seven Lights: The Last *Index and the World Rings (cameos) Trivia "If people think the crossover concept was confusing before, this "Original Worlds" thing will make it crazier. It's probably one of the most complex ideas in the series, and even its basic explanation doesn't cover the whole thing." -Gamewizard2008 *The Original Worlds are one of the key focal points regarding the crossovers concept in Gamewizard's series. For the most part, the respective series that these worlds come from are not affected by the Gameverse's events. However, characters from these worlds have counterparts in the Gameverse, but their general characteristics are distinctively different. *The events in Gamewizard's Fairy Tail stories are canon in Fairy Tail's Original World. This means that the Fairy Tail fics are canon to the overall Gameverse, they just exist in a different dimension and their events do not affect the main universe. *The worlds featured during the "Heroes Together Arc" in Legend of the Eight Firstborn (i.e. Jimmy Neutron, Teen Titans) are not considered Original Worlds. In the Gameverse's plot, they were also worlds created by Arceus and exist close along the Dimensional Plain. However, the events in their respective shows are still the same (except for the Brotherhood of Evil's interference). Category:Crossover Locations Category:Gameverse